


Your arms are my castle.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's having a really bad day and Ryan's there to make it all go away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your arms are my castle.

Jack's day hadn't exactly been going to well. On an average day he was the butt of an occasional joke, did okay at the games they played and managed to edit a few things. Today? It was all going downhill. From the moment he woke up to now, sitting at his desk with tears forming within his eyes. He was a time bomb, honestly, and he'd been ticking from the moment he'd woken up.

  
It had started with toothpaste, of all things. He'd perhaps squeezed it a little too hard and had cursed when it flew into his beard. Jack then found himself spending five minutes trying to rid said beard of the toothpaste, taking five minutes too long. After that gruelling task, Jack reached again for the toothpaste to find that it was empty. He threw it immediately into the trash, running an idle hand through his hair in aggravation. Big mistake. He'd yet to wash his hand, unaware of the small speck of toothpaste that was once smeared across his fingers and instead was now mocking him from his fringe. Frustrated, tired and wanting to be done with the situation Jack ripped open the shower curtain and started his second shower of the day. It was not his morning.

  
After resorting to just using mouthwash, Jack wandered into the kitchen to see if there was anything to eat. Ryan was already there, small wrinkles on his forehead as he intensely stared at the newspaper in his hand. Jack laughed under his breath, calmed by Ryan's presence. He kissed his boyfriend's hair softly, quickly shuffling to the cupboards.  
"You took a long time in the shower." Ryan commented, not bothering to look up from his paper.  
"Yeah, I squirted toothpaste into my hair." Jack said as he found a rice krispie bar, turning to find Ryan looking up at him in confusion. That had got his full attention.  
"How?" He asked, clearly amused. Jack had yet to see the funny side of it.  
"I have no idea, only that it was very annoying." Jack confessed and Ryan smiled softly at him. He put down the newspaper, standing and stretching before snatching the car keys from the counter top. He beamed at Jack.  
"Ready for work?"

  
At first, Jack was ready for work. In the car he and Ryan had hummed the songs on the radio and the sun had tickled Jack's skin. Then it changed. The office, as usual, was far too hot and because of that Jack was slightly irritable. They'd started with recording a let's play, forced to smile and pretend they weren't melting in their seats. Jack had tried, really, but the game just wasn't his forte and his losses fuelled the others jokes. He started to get flustered when they were less about his gaming skills and more personal.  
"C'mon, Jack! Hurry up! You're not that bad at exercise, are you?" Michael yelled.  
"It's a game, Michael. I'm not actually running." Jack murmured into the microphone.  
"You're right, if it was in real life you'd be miles behind us." Michael quipped. Jack let it drop, chewing on his lip as he fell quiet. He didn't appreciate it. He didn't talk much after that, occasionally cheering when necessary and grumbling when appropriate. Gavin drilled into him when they were finished for it but Jack couldn't seem to care.

  
While he was burning his name into his footage, Jack began to edit his own projects. He was fully immersed in his work, almost done with the week's hunt footage, when the power went out. He didn't care who was listening when he cursed aloud. Everyone's UPS were beeping beside him and yet Jack, with some remorse, realised his own wasn't working. He hadn't even saved his work yet. Jack couldn't find it within himself to care, merely standing up from his chair and wandering into the halls. He chewed on his bottom lip as everyone scurried around him, desperately trying to save their projects. A couple of people stopped to look worriedly at him, unsure why there were tears at the edge of his eyes over something so small. They could guess he'd lost some work but surely that wasn't so bad as to cry over it? But of course they didn't know, couldn't know, how bad Jack's day had been up to this point and how over it he was. There was only one person who could understand.

  
Ryan was tucked into his little corner, completely at ease as his UPS saved him just enough time to save. Lindsay, who was cursing up quite a storm, was not as unfortunate and left without a word to calm herself outside. Ryan was alone, smiling to himself as he relaxed and everyone rushed around him. He looked up at the sound of shuffling feet, though, and was pleasantly surprised by his boyfriend's arrival. Jack did not look as pleased to see him though, easily knocking Ryan's arms away from where they rested on his desk. With that, Jack fell into Ryan's lap. Though the chair gave a groan because it now supported not one but two men, it wasn't an entirely uncomfortable position. Ryan didn't need to ask why his boyfriend was perched in his lap, fingers clutching to his t-shirt. Jack was sniffling quietly and it was all the information Ryan needed.  
"This is just not your day, is it?" Ryan mused, wrapping his arms tight around Jack's shoulders and pulling him impossibly closer to kiss his head.  
"No." Jack whimpered, relaxing in Ryan's arms. They didn't talk too much after that, sitting in silence while Jack calmed down and Ryan wondered how he'd been blessed a cuddly bear for a boyfriend.


End file.
